


Ohana

by MissCamomille



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (so much fluff), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big happy clexa family, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, I promise this is a happy fluffy fic, Idiots in Love, No Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clarke, You're safe with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCamomille/pseuds/MissCamomille
Summary: As we all know, Clarke and Lexa are soulmates. And of course, as soulmates tend to do, they fell in love, got married, and started a family."Nomon, I love you more than the whole universe with the stars and the planets in it.""And I love you so much more, little one."Because I just love these two so much and this has been on my mind for a little while.





	1. Introduction - 19th July, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this chapter is there to show the family and the dynamics between its members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is no work of art and English is not my first language, but if you like Clexa, happy families and fluff then maybe you'll enjoy it. Well I hope you will x)
> 
> If I do write more, I plan on writing about different moments of their life, so I'll be going back and forth with the timeline (I'll put the dates at the beginnings of the chapters). This one is kind of an introduction chapter, if there are more they'll be longer. Also in this one you see three children, there are more (it's not settled for now because I'm still thinking about it all, but it's a big family).

_**19th of July, 2021** _

 

"Nomon, I love you more than the whole universe with the stars and the planets in it."

Two bright blue eyes, the exact replica of her wife's, stared at her with intensity. The child was tucked in her bed, her light brown curls spread around her head on the pillow and a fluffy dog plushy pressed against her chest, and Lexa's heart melted. She caressed the four year old's round cheek tenderly, her gaze flying over the sleepy girl's face as she yawned.

"And I love you so much more, little one."

The little girl smiled, a wide and beautiful smile, before her eyes fluttered once again as another yawn took over her features.

"You're tired my love. You need to sleep now."

Lexa bent down to press a soft kiss to her daughter's front head, humming gently as she took in her sweet scent before getting up and turning the light off.  Ava was their eldest, and everything she did with her smart four year old's mind just seemed to amaze her nomon a bit more every day. The brunette closed the door quietly as to not startle the small brunette, before slipping into the room on the opposite side of the corridor. The sight that greeted her then made her smile all the same.

Clarke was standing there, next to the crib, their 8 months old baby boy cradled in her arms as she sang a soft lullaby. The brunette didn't move, and decided to just watch the beautiful scene, reluctant to interrupt such a simple but precious moment between the two. She watched her wife caressing Aedan's blond hair slowly as she rocked her body back and forth in a soothing motion, the child's pale green eyes still wide open indicating that he was well awake. Releasing a soft happy sigh, Lexa drew the blonde's attention.

"Hey you", Clarke smiled.

The brunette walked to them, kissing her wife to show her how much this moment was affecting her and the younger woman half giggled.

"You're such a sap", she whispered on the pillow like lips of the stunning brunette. Kissing her again, she added "I love you."

"Love you too. Ava's asleep, this one's the last to still remain awake."

They were both smiling, kissing gently and gazing lovingly at each other like nothing else in the world mattered until their son started whining to get their attention. Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke's, looking down at the blond head between them.

"Still awake I see", she said, bending down to kiss the top of his head. "You're very stubborn. Would make a fine warrior."

"Uhuh, I don't think so, I think he'd be a fine whatever else he wants to be as long as he doesn't even consider fighting. That's such a no.", Clarke argued with a teasing tone.

Shaking her head, Lexa picked the baby from her arms and walked away from his other mother, whispering loudly enough for her to hear on purpose.

"Don't listen to her Aed, she's just being the over worried mom, you can be the best warrior ever if that is what you want to be." She lifted her head up from looking at him and picked over her shoulder to shoot Clarke a pointed look and a smirk. "Right mom?"

The blonde shook her head and groaned lightly, trying to keep the smile itching at her lips from her wife. Instead of fighting it, she turned around and left the room, her face split into a full fond grin as she started towards their shared bedroom. Lexa put the baby into his crib and switched off the light.

"May you have the sweetest dream, angel", she whispered. She then left the room, eager to slip under the cover of their comfy bed and fall asleep with the blonde woman in her arms.

She was turning the door's knob, ready to enter the room for the night, when she heard the familiar sound of small bare and clumsy feet hitting the floor behind her. The brunette turned around, a knowing smile on her face, and as she had thought their third child was there, her messy blonde hair falling out of her loose ponytail, and her dreamy eyes that seemed to not being able to choose between green and blue all clouded with sleep. She was wearing her pink princess pajamas, a stuffed bunny trailing behind her and a hand extended towards Lexa.

"Hug nomon."

Lexa took Aurore in her arms, not really wanting to scold her but wondering why she was out of bed. She brought her back to her room, helping her in her tiny bed and trying to get her attention.

"Aury? Hey, why are you up little bird?"

After a long and deep yawn, the blonde girl finally answered, her voice all raspy and full of sleep. "Want to kiss good night nomon."

Lexa nodded softly, kissing her daughter's front head. The child had fallen asleep on the couch that night, which explained why she was asking for good night kisses now that she had awoken.

"There you have it sweetheart. Let's sleep now though, okay my love?"

Not bothering to answer, the toddler just snuggled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Lexa got up, her heart full of love, and went to her room to share it with the one who had made it all possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people enjoy I might write more of this fluffy stuff, just tell me in the comments. :) Also if you have any suggestions, see any typos, or if you have anything to say I would love to hear your thoughts! It makes me want to write all the time it's crazy.


	2. 15th November, 2023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> First of all, thank you for the support, you guys are great I love you. I wrote this chapter, I haven't written more and I'm not making any promises but I think I'm going to write at least a few more chapters.
> 
> Also, in case people want to read it in the right timeline order, I'm putting the dates as title chapters to make it easier.
> 
> This needs some more editing, and every mistakes and typos are mine. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them! 
> 
> Also, I'll be on a school trip for a week, so next update won't be until at least next week-end. I made this one extra-long to try and make it up to you!

_**15th November, 2023** _

 

Clarke was in the kitchen, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, a crying three-year-old Aedan clinging to her right leg, trying to help her six-year-old daughter to learn her lesson while managing the cooking of the upcoming dinner. It was quite the mess.

“T-r-e-e.”

“That’s right”, Clarke praised Ava while throwing some salt in the noodles. “Can you spell ‘sweet’ now?”

“Uh, s-w-e- -“

“Mommy! I have a problem!”

Clarke turned her head to see Aurore standing by the door, two big holes at knee level in her pants. She had mud on her hands, her hair was practically all out of her braid, and her cheeks were all red from the cold.

“Oh god. Aury are you okay?”

The woman sighed, frustrated and worried, and went to put the spelling lesson on the counter and disentangle herself from the toddler at her feet. Her very pregnant belly was weighing heavily and her back was hurting, but these days the kids just couldn’t seem to hold into place.

“Come on Aedan I have to take care of you sister, just go play in your room for a minute please.” She picked her messy four-year-old up and set her on the couch, proceeding to take of her pants and check her slightly bruised hands and legs.

“We’re gonna take a shower, okay baby? You’re okay, but you’re covered with dirt.”

The little girl nodded shyly, ashamed of having caused more trouble to her mother.

“I promise I’ll be good mom.” She stood up and headed to the bathroom, eager to help, her little feet slapping against the floor as she ran with her blonde hair flying around her head. Clarke’s heart swelled, and time slowed a little bit. Being a mother was a really hard job, but for moments like this, it was so worth it.

Filled with new motivation, the woman picked up the destroyed pants and joined Aurore in the bathroom, finding her already in the tub trying to get the water at the right temperature. Her clothes where everywhere and she had gotten mud on the walls and carpet, but hey, she was only four years old, and Clarke felt proud of being the mother of that small human, so eager to help and be nice to everyone.

“Okay, let me help you.”

The older blonde turned on the water, taking of the braid in her little girl’s hair while waiting for it to warm up.

“Mom! Are you in there?” The door of the bathroom opened again, revealing the eldest of their children, her spelling lesson paper in her hands. “Mom come on you promised you’d help me…The test is tomorrow and nomon is working late, I can’t do it alone!” The child pouted.

“Listen I- I know honey, but your sister fell in the garden and I need to take care of that quickly. I’ll help you in a minute, could you please just stay with your brother and keep an eye on him for the time being? He was throwing a tantrum earlier, but I can’t hear him crying anymore and I’m worried he might be getting himself in trouble.”

She started helping Aurore to rub soap and clean the dirt. “Please Ava?”

With a groan and something that sounded like “You never have time for me”, the young brunette went to do as asked. The mother sighed, turning back to the girl in the tub. She did feel guilt creep up in her chest, be she was quick to turn it down. She knew that having several children meant not being able to do everything for everyone at once, even though it could be frustrating.

She helped the younger girl rinse the soap away and then got her out, drying her off really fast and handing her her pajamas.

“Okay Aury, just put this on, I need to check on your siblings.”

She stood up from her kneeling position with a groan, a hand on her back and the other on her belly. She was about to go to her son’s room when she heard some weird noises coming from the kitchen.

“Dinner! Fuck!”

She ran there in no time, but there was steam everywhere and it was all clearly overcooked. She groaned and started cleaning everything, cursing every god she knew of one by one in her head while throwing the burnt food in the bin. Tears of frustration and exhaustion were welling up in her eyes when the front door opened and closed. Before she knew it, two arms were slipping around her middle, and suddenly she couldn’t remember why she was upset anymore.

“Hey you.” Clarke smiled tiredly, turning around to face Lexa and kissing her gently.

“Dinner burnt. Again.”

Lexa giggled softly. “I seriously think our minds are connected or something”, she lifted her arm with a smirk on her face, showing what she was holding. “I bought pizza on my way back.”

The blonde woman sighed in relief, grinning fondly at her wife.

“You, darling, are my savior”, she placed her front head against her wife’s. “Today was hard.” She went to kiss her again, but they were interrupted.

“Mom! You said you would help me with my lesson!”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Clarke was lying in their bed, rubbing her baby bump and eyeing it with loving eyes when Lexa joined her.

“They are all sleeping. I had some difficulty with Aedan though, he’s really fussy these days isn’t he?”

Clarke hummed, closing her eyes, exhausted. The brunette came to lie next to her, kissing her temple and placing her left hand on the growing belly.

“We still haven’t chosen their names.”

The younger woman smiled and opened her eyes, looking at her wife. “I thought that, since there are two, we should both choose a name.”

Lexa thought about it for a minute. “I don’t know…I don’t want to make any difference between my children, and I feel like choosing a name is a pretty big deal...”

Far from upset, Clarke lifted her hand to drag her fingers against her wife’s plump lips tenderly. “I had a feeling you’d say something like that.” She hummed and turned to be flat on her back, looking at the ceiling and thinking.

“What if we have the kids choose the name?” Lexa grinned. “That may be a good idea.”

She remembered the choosing of Aurore’s name with a smile. Ava had been two years old at that time, and was completely obsessed with the Sleeping Beauty movie. Clarke had a friend who was married to a French man, and the only kids’ movie they had was the French version of The Sleeping Beauty. Even though she had understood absolutely nothing, the little girl had loved the language. She started asking to watch it in French all the time going like “Can we watch the movie where the princess’s name is Aurore? Without the a? Where we have to guess what they say because it is not English?”. Of course, when they decided to vote for the name, Ava proposed Aurore, and the couple just went for it. Ava was so happy when she saw Aury was blonde, telling everyone she met that her sister was a real princess.

“I’m kind of worried though. Aury has a pretty crazy imagination.”

Clarke giggled, throwing her arm around the brunette’s waist. “We can still veto it.”

The blonde nodded, and her wife tucked her head under her chin with a sigh.

“It has to start with a ‘A’”, Lexa whispered coolly. The younger woman raised an eyebrow at that, looking up to meet green eyes.

“Why?”

“Ava, Aurore, Aedan…It wasn’t done on purpose, but I think it would be a waste to not use that. It makes the family group feel more united. I don’t know, it just feels special, don’t look at me like that” Lexa was blushing hard, her rambling looking so cute that Clarke couldn’t help but kiss her.

“You’re a dork. But I love you. I’m fine with the ‘A’ names.”

The brunette nodded, relieved, and they smiled at each other before the light was turned off and they drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"You can't just take my toys without asking! They're mine!"

It was sunday, a very early sunday, and the couple was woken up by two screaming little girls in the living-room. Clarke groaned and pressed her face harder into the soft pillow.

"I got the message", Lexa giggled soflty, her voice full of sleep. She stood up on weak tired legs and yawned, throwing a last longing look at the bed and her pregnant wife before silently getting out of the room. The sight that greeted her when she arrived in the room had her sigh deeply.

Ava and Aury were both clinging to a doll, screaming and pushing each other. Aury was crying, but she didn't look anywhere near ready to let go and admit her defeat. If this kid was anything, it was stubborn.

"I had it before you!" the four year old cried.

"But it's mine!" Ava answered angrily, grabbing her sister's blond locks with violent hands and pulling, trying to get her to let go of the doll.

Lexa ran forward, taking the doll and throwing it away from the crying girls. She picked the younger one up, sitting on the sofa and setting her on her lap.

"Ava go in your room. We're talking about this once you're calm, but I promise you that there will be consequences."

The brunette looked at her nomon, looking upset and betrayed, her own tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I hate you!", she screamed, running down the corridor loudly and slamming her room's door.

Lexa checked the younger girl's haid where the hair had been pulled before looking in her blue eyes seriously.

"You can not take your sister's toys without asking her first okay? It makes her angry."

Tears welled up once again in the small blonde's eyes when she realized she was being reprimanded.

"She hurt me", she rubbed her head dramatically.

"Yes she did, and she will be punished, but you have to understand that you can't do that okay?"

Aurore didn't answer, just sobbing exaggeratedly.

"Well young girl, to make sure you do understand, you won't be having dessert today."

Aurore just wiggled her way down Lexa's lap, suckling on her thumb, and went to sit with her three year old brother on the carpet to watch TV.

"It's so much easier when you're here", Lexa heard. Clarke had joined them. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt over her big belly and a smile on her face. "I'm tired of doing this alone all day."

The brunette got up and walked to her wife. She took her pale hands in hers, looking into the shiny blue she had fallen in love with.

"I know Clarke", she said soflty. "I promise you that things will die down once I get that book published."

The blonde closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of her wife's shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to work in your office."

"You know I can't get any writing done her, and we need the money. When the baby is here, I promise I'll make more time to help you."

The younger woman nodded. "I know my love."

They hugged each other for a while, the sound of the cartoon on TV and Aedan's joyful reactions to the funny moments in the background.

"Ava's getting aggressive", Lexa expressed her worries. "I had never seen her treat her sister like that."

Clarke sighed, disentangling herself from her wife to start preparing breakfast.

"I know, I don't understand. The teacher talked to me about it too. Said she had to stop her from fighting over small things with the other kids a few times."

"Really?", the brunette frowned.

"It's not my fault, they're all branwadas."

They turned around to see the six year old sitting at the table.

"I think I told you to stay in your room for a while, Ava", Lexa scolded her sternly.

"It's been a while."

The couple looked at each other.

"You're going to change that tone, and soon Ava or I promise you, you will regret it", Clarke spoke seriously.

Ava mumbled something, looking down at her hands.

"Would you please repeat that?"

The sound of a crying little boy interrupted them, and Clarke left the argument to go take care of their son who was probably hungry.

"You better watch your attitude and get back to the nice little girl I know, because we're going to see Lincoln and Auntie O this afternoon and I want you to play with your sister and Rose without getting all angry and upset for nothing. Can you do that?"

Ava's blue eyes fixed themselves on Lexa's ones defiantly.

"It depends if they're nice or not. If Aury doesn't take my toys then I'll be good."

"You better."

 

* * *

 

"Hi guys!!"

A very excited Rose opened the door, her father smiling behind her. The dark brown haired girl giggled and took Aurore's hand, dragging her inside and towards her room. The two girls were born the same year and had been friends since pretty much forever, their parents being friends meaning they spent plenty of time together even as babies. Ava followed after them more slowly, taking off her shoes before climbing the stairs.

"Wow Clarke you look like you're about to explode!"

Lexa shook her head with a small smile at Octavia's sentence.

"Well, I'm prenant asshole of course I do", the blonde answered with a teasing voice. The Griffin-Woods family entered the Blake-Woods' home, screams of happy children quickly filling the space.

"Hey Liam", Lexa smiled at the baby in his rocking chair. Octavia had given birth to their second child almost a year ago, and they had decided to not have any more.

"I feel like this one gets bigger every day", Octavia joked while pinching gently Aedan's cheek. "There's no way he's three years old. He's so tall."

Lincoln smiled softly, agreeing with a nod.

"Momma!", Aedan whined, demanding Clarke hold him. Lexa took him instead, and Clarke sat down on one of the couches.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Octavia asked while heading to the kitchen.

"I'm goo-"

"Stop it!"

"I hate you!"

"Me too!"

"You're so annoy- Ah! Let me go evil red spider monster!"

Lexa rolled her eyes and went upstairs to deal with the new argument. Clarke turned to Lincoln, who was cradling his baby boy in his arms.

"Ava's being so difficult. I don't even know what to do with her anymore, she doesn't care about anything I say. So stubborn. So much like Lexa."

Lincoln chuckled softly.

"She would argue with you about that."

"But you _know_ it's true."

The man laughed with a nod, but their conversation was interrupted by Lexa coming back, holding both of their daughter's wrists.

It looked like any other argument ending. Except for the fact that both of their daughters were covered with paint...

Clarke's mouth opened in surprise.

"What- Girls why did you- oh my god."

There was red and yellow paint in the brunette's hair, her clothes covered with purple. Ava had a big blue trace over he nose, yellow streaks almost invisible in her blond hair and purple and blue paint all over her new white dress.

"We were painting!" Rose laughed. Lincoln shot her four year old a scolding look, and she lowered her blue eyes as she mumbled. "And they both wanted the red paint."

"She tried to take it from me!" Aurore explained. Ava frowned, "I said I wanted it and then you hurried to take it so I-"

" **Girls**!" Lexa shouted. Then her voice got all low, seeing that everyone was silent. "Stop it."

""We've been here for what?" Clarke said. "15 minutes? And you're throwing paint at each other because you wanted the same color?"

They had the decency to look guilty.

"That's it, we're leaving. You won't get to play with Rose, that's all you gained from this", the blonde woman got up and looked at her friends, mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

She took Aedan in her arms and put on his coat.

"Momma, I hungry."

Clarke nodded. "I know honey, we'll get back home and give you some biscuits."

He clapped his hands excitedly, unaware of the tense atmosphere around him.

"You don't understand", Ava said, struggling against her nomon who was trying to get her to put on her coat. "She's annoying me all the time."

"Please Ava stop talking you're only making things worse."

Once the couple had their three children buckled up in the car, they waved their friends goodbye and got back home. The journey was silent except for Aedan's singing, and his little hands clapping at what he thought was the rhythm of the song.

"Everyone in the living room", Clarke asked seriously. "We're going to talk about this."

Once they were all settled, Aedan sitting on his nomon's lap and the two girls facing their mothers, Lexa started speaking.

"You two can't keep fighting over everything. Ava, you're two years older than your sister, you need to realize that she can't just understand everything you do. You have to be the big sister here, not the other baby."

"I'm not a baby!", Aurore whined.

"We know you're not, but would you please not interrupt nomon Aury?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay", Lexa reassured her. "So, Ava, you have to promise that you're not going to act like that with your sister anymore. Promise?"

The six year old sighed, looking at her sister, and apologized reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got paint all over you."

"Me too", the smallest girl said. Clarke had a feeling she didn't really understand what they were talking about and why she was apologizing, but she appreciated the effort. Lexa went to the kitchen, bringing back some biscuits for her son and a few towels for the girls so they would try and get some paint off.

There was a small, but comfortable silence after that, while Aedan crawled over to Clarke and placed his tiny blond head on his mother's big belly, a biscuit clutched between his fingers.

"Oh! That makes me think that I didn't ask what the babies' names are!" Ava exclaimed.

"Yes, the babies' names!" her sister repeated.

The mothers smiled, looking at each other.

"We thought we might as well choose them all together. What do you guys think?"

"Yayyy!" the two girls screamed, quickly joined by the little brother, even though he didn't know why they were all so happy.

"It has to begin with an 'A'", Clarke explained, smirking at her wife, whose tiny ears got a bit red. "Let's start with the girl."

"Aurora! Like the princess but in English!", Ava proposed.

"That's too close to your sister's name, honey, but it's a nice one."

"Avinagateroa-", Aury kept going randomly.

"You're so stupid Aury. Babies can't have names that long", the brunette girl told her sister. 

"Ava..."

"Yeah yeah I know, no more being mean to Aury", she groaned. "I have a friend whose sister's name is Aelana and I like it."

"Aelana?", Clarke asked. "It's kind of long isn't it?"

"What do you think of Aela? Just Aela?" Lexa proposed. Clarke smiled at her, bringing her in for a kiss. "That's really pretty. What do you guys think? How does Aela sound?"

"Great!" the eldest exclaimed. Aury was suckling on her thumb, but she nodded to show her agreement. "Aela! Aela is pretty!" three-year-old Aedan said, trying to get his mom's attention by tapping his tiny hands on her thighs.

"It is baby, very pretty", Clarke smiled, caressing his blond hair.

"Then we've got one name. Still have the boy's one to find. Who's got an idea?"

"Aloysokalota-" Aurore started, her wet thumb freshly out of her mouth.

"Aloys!" Ava shorted the name as she had seen Lexa do for Aela.

"I like it", the blonde woman nodded. Lexa smiled brightly. "Aela and Aloys. That's perfect."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting pictures of what the kids look like so you won't be too lost in the fic, so you may want to check it out :)
> 
> https://camillethewritter.tumblr.com/
> 
> Aury: https://camillethewritter.tumblr.com/post/159114898681/ohana-on-ao3
> 
> Also, comment, leave kudos, it makes me very happy and a happy writer is an efficient one :p
> 
> I'd love to hear your suggestions if you have any! Prompts or things you want to see, ideas you have for the fic...Anything really :)


	3. 8th of June, 2027

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are when people are singing. 
> 
> So, I got back from my trip the other day, then I had family over, and I just finished writing this one (I had began writing it before leaving) so here you go! I'm sorry, I know this is coming up late.
> 
> Also, I know this is short, but I got really busy and I wanted to get back to you guys, but I'll try to make the following chapters longer. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy :) (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

8th June, 2027 

"Hey baby", a gentle voice whispered softly.

Clarke looked up from the baby she as feeding, a small smile gracing her lips as her blue eyes met Lexa's green ones. The brunette came to her wife, kissing her gently and taking off her coat.

"How was your day?"

"Fine", the blonde smiled as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind their last child's tiny ear. "The twins had a repetition at school today, for the small show they are doing this week end. I think Aela was pretty excited about it."

"Of course she was", Lexa grinned gently. They all knew Aela was the artist of the family, always finding some paint to put her hands into, a very dreamy child with a lot of imagination and a heart big like the universe.

Lexa's eyes took in her daughter's chubby cheeks, watching her very intently as the baby drank from her mother's breast.

"And this one?", she asked, keeping her voice low to avoid startling the sleepy infant. "Cried a lot?"

Clarke shook her head, meeting the brunette's gaze with a reassuring hum. "You know she's pretty calm. She slept the whole time."

When the little girl was finished, the couple transferred the sleepy and small body into Lexa's careful and loving embrace. "There you go", she whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Clarke stood up. "I'll go put the others to bed, I'll be back". The blonde woman knew how important it was for Lexa to be able to have moments alone with each of their children, as she worked all day and felt like she had to make a link with her kids. Clarke entered their two oldest daughters' room, sighing as she took in the scene.

The five children were there, giggling, screaming, crying, pushing and pulling at each other. It was quite a mess.

"You can't do that! That's my drawing you're ruining it - hey, stop! You're not my brother anymore!"

"I had this first! No, give it back!"

"Let's see who can jump higher okay? You take Ava's bed and I take Aury's."

The screaming went back and forth in the small room, and it was time to go to bed. Clarke walked right in, her serious mother persona fully in place as she took Aedan's elbow and got him to drop the pen.

"You're not allowed to add to your sister's drawing and you know that. Go to your room and put your pajamas on, come on I'll check on you in a minute."

The blonde little boy stopped fighting her hold and did as he was told, sensing that now was not the right time for negotiating. Hearing their mom scolding their bother, the other had calmed down, stopped jumping around, now sitting on the beds and on the floor with sheepish and frustrated looks on their faces.

"Okay, it's bed time everyone, so we're all going to calm down and go to bed. Aury go brush your teeth, and the twins now you're going back to your room, you can play more tomorrow."

She kept giving instructions until they were all tucked in their bed, and once she had given hugs and kisses to each and everyone of the five children, she went back to her room, where a very adorable Lexa was asleep, the baby in her arms.

Aileen was their latest child, and they had decided that she would be the last one. She was currently two months old, and a very calm baby.

With a kiss to her wife's forehead, she picked their baby up and put her in her crib, kissing her head with a tender hum. When she finally slipped under the cover that night, she heard some shuffling, followed by a familiar arm lacing itself around her waist and a soft, almost inaudible "I love you".

________________________________________

 

"That's so cool baby, I can't wait!", Lexa exclaimed. She was helping Aela do her hair in intricate small braids, because today was show day for the twins. The whole house was excited.

"I'm going to be an elephant!", Aloys exclaimed, eating a toast. It was breakfast time, and it was always complicated when they had to get ready to go somewhere.

"I'm sure you'll be the best elephant ever", the brunette smiled, looking at him. "Aury, would you please go tell your sister that she needs to prepare? We have to go in an hour."

The blonde 8 year old nodded swiftly, getting up and running to her room to get her sister.

"Mom said I could learn how to play guitar soon!", Aedan said, trying to get his nomon's attention. Clarke was sleeping in, and the brunette found it difficult to divide her attention between all of her kids, especially as they all seeked her out eve more because she worked during the week.

"That's a very good idea baby", she said gently.

"Yeah cause I'm seven and I can learn music cause I'm big!"

"Very big baby, biggest boy here. How cool is that?" She helped Aela down from the chair as she had finished braiding her brown locks.

"So cool!" "I'm big too.", Aloys grumbled, tapping his small fingers in the marmalade on his toast.

"I know you're big too, but big boys don't play with their food. They eat it.", she gave him a pointed look.

"I want orange juice", Ava demanded as she finally arrived.

"Oh, I see miss Ava honors us with her presence, is there anything else she needs?", Lexa joked. Aury giggled and took a seat, Ava just rolled her eyes, young teenager fashion.

The family kept getting ready for a while, soon joined by a very sleepy and freshly dressed Clarke. The woman was holding Aileen in her arms, the baby crying lightly, demanding attention.

"Hey my love", Lexa greeted her. She got up and kissed her cheek, taking the baby from her. "You should eat something. I'll take care of them."

Clarke nodded sleepily, sitting down with a yawn.

"This day is going to be a long one."

 

________________________________________

 

When the little family got back from the show, everyone was tired, some of the kids had fallen asleep in the car, but overall they were happy. Lexa carried Aloys into his room and changed him, Aela following, still proudly wearing her giraffe costume. Clarke took care of the baby this time.

The brunette woman tucked her son under the covers and kissed his head before going over to his twin sister.

"Did you put your jammies on baby?"

The little girl lifted the covers proudly to show her nomon that she had changed all on her own. The shirt was turned around, but Lexa was happy with the effort and didn't say anything about it. "That's very good sweetheart."

She smiled and kissed her forehead, before tracing a line from the girl's forehead to her chest, were her heart would be. The girl did the same on her, smiling the whole time. This was their night routine. "I love you, with my head and my heart. I love you with everything I have, sweety."

"I love you with my dreams."

"That's pretty", Lexa smiled. "I love you with the sky."

"I love you with flowers and butterflies and pink!", the girl exclaimed, making Lexa chuckle.

"Good night Aela", the brunette woman kissed her daughter's brown hair. The little girl's brown pupils were soon hidden as she was falling asleep, a small smile lingering on her lips. As Aloys was already asleep, she couldn't go over their night routine, so she went directly to the girl's room. Ava was in her bed, playing some video games, and mumbled a quick "good night" when her nomon kissed her fronthead. Frustrated, Lexa skipped the little girl's bed time, deciding to not push her luck and try to get her to be more receptive.

She went over to Aurore's bed, and could see blond hair peeking out from the covers.

"Is there someone in here?", she joked. She was met by a giggle. "I guess not." She started sitting down on it, hovering over her daughter's form as she always did.

"No, mum I'm here don't sit on me!" She heard her daughter scream, or more like laugh, because when she finally got her head out she was giggling so hard that her face was all red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there!" Lexa lied, poking her little girl's nose before kissing her cheek.

"You almost sat on me! Again!"

"I'm very clumsy," she laughed. "Sweet dreams my love."

"Sweet dreams", the girl yawned. She took her bunny and pressed it to her nose, inhaling her own scent before turning around and closing her eyes.

"Drop the game Ava please, I'm switching off the light it's time to sleep."

Ava groaned before she obeyed, and Lexa left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked silently in the corridor to open Aedan's room. The little boy was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Aedan is hiding..."she said out loud.

"Maybe...", she put her hand on the door handle "Behind the door?"

"Nope", she walked inside. "Maybe under the bed?", she got on her knees to check. No little boy there.

"Or maybe he is in the closet?" she wondered aloud as she opened the door. "Ah, there he is! In the closet!"

She started tickling the seven-year-old, taking him out of the closet and peppering his head with kisses. The blond boy was laughing, trying to escape the tickles.

"You found me again!" He said after calming down a bit.

"I have a radar, helps me find little boys", she said playfully. He giggled as she helped him up on the bed.

"Good night nomon."

"Good night honey", she whispered lovingly, kissing his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

He didn't answer though, already drifting to sleep. She smiled, and joined Clarke in their room. The blonde was laughing softly, playing with Aileen, bumping noise with her and gasping exaggeratedly to make the baby giggle. Lexa stayed at the entry for a little while, watching her wife play with her daughter with a tender light dancing in her green eyes. At some point, Clarke seemed to become aware of her presence, as she smiled and got up, putting the baby on her hip to walk over to Lexa and link their fingers. The two women rested their foreheads together, closing their eyes and enjoying a moment of calm. Surprisingly, the baby wasn't demanding any attention, and they soon realized that she had fallen asleep, her head resting on Clarke's shoulder.

"Awww she's so cute..." Lexa cooed over her, caressing slowly the chubby cheek.

"They are all the cutest ones, aren't they?" Clarke said, and they both knew it wasn't a question.

Not to brag or anything, but their kids were the most beautiful ones they had ever seen, the most gentle and kind and curious and smart and perfect children ever, and they couldn't have asked for a better family than the one they had built together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting pictures of what the kids look like so you won't be too lost in the fic, so you may want to check it out :)
> 
> https://camillethewritter.tumblr.com/
> 
> Aury, for example: https://camillethewritter.tumblr.com/post/159114898681/ohana-on-ao3
> 
> Check out the other kids if you can :)
> 
> You guys met all the children now, I'm done with the "presentation" chapters, and I'm going to write more specific events and periods of their lives. I'll jump around in the timeline a lot, but I'll try not to make it too confusing ;)
> 
> Also, comment, leave kudos, it makes me very happy and a happy writer is an efficient one :p  
> I'd love to hear your suggestions if you have any! Prompts or things you want to see, ideas you have for the fic...Anything really :) I'd love to write them out for you.


End file.
